Czarownica
left Wiedźma (Czarownik, Czarodziejka) (ang. Witch) – nierealna rasa pojawiająca się w The Sims: Abrakadabra, The Sims 2: Osiedlowe Życie i The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata. Opis thumb|Czarownik Światłości The Sims 2 Każdy Czarodziej może rzucać zaklęcia oraz tworzyć przedmioty. Wraz z przemienieniem się otrzymuje kocioł do produkowania magicznych składników, przedmiotów i eliksirów, księgę czarów, z której może się uczyć oraz mieć miotłę, dzięki której może przemieszczać się między parcelami. Zasadniczo są trzy rodzaje czarowników i czarownic, jednak tylko dwa z nich mają różne stopnie nasilenia. Są to: * Czarownica/czarownik neutralny – ubrana/y w brązowo-szary strój; * Czarownica/czarownik dobra/y (stopnie nasilenia: miła/y, dobra/y i bardzo dobra/y) – posiada biało-błękitny strój, na drugim poziome pojawia się złota wysypka, na ostatnim poziomie z jej/jego skóry sypią się niebieskie iskry * Czarownica/czarownik zła/y (stopnie nasilenia: wredna/y, zła/y i strasznie zła/y) – nosi czarno-fioletowy strój, na drugim poziomie jej/jego skóra zmienia się w zieloną, a na ostatnim sypią się z niej/niego zielone iskry. Jak zostać Czarownikiem? * Najpewniejszym sposobem na stanie się czarownicą/czarownikiem jest zaprzyjaźnienie się z innym przedstawicielem tej rasy. * Innym sposobem jest wpisanie kodu boolProp testingCheatsEnabled true i z trzymanym Shiftem nacisnąć na skrzynkę pocztową dwa razy lub trzy wcisnąć Więcej i wybrać opcję Make NPC. Pojawią się dwie opcje: Good i Bad Whitch (Uwaga: są dwie opcje Make NPC trzeba wybrać tą drugą). Z trzymanym Shiftem trzeba nacisnąć na czarodzieja/wnice i wybrać Make Selectable. Potem wyjmujemy wiedźmie kocioł i księgę oraz ją czytamy i wyszukujemy zaklęcia Magus Mutatio. Tworzymy w kotle potrzebne składniki. Gdy będą gotowe wszystkie klikamy na Sima, którego chcemy zamienić i wybieramy obcje Rzuć zaklęcie/Magus Mutatio. Po tym nasz Sim jest wiedźmą dobrą lub złą. Jeśli chcemy mieć neutralną to klikamy na księgę i wybieramy opcję zgłębiaj magię neutralną. Po jakimś czasie Sim zostanie czarownikiem/czarownicą neutralną. * Twój Sim może wprowadzić się do rodziny Serducho, które znają czarownice, zaproś ją do domu i poproś o naukę magi. Lub jeśli chcesz by sim z twojej rodziny też był czarodziejem, to rzuć zaklęcie "Mutatiums" na innego sima- stanie się on czarodziejem. The Sims 3 leftWiedźmy pojawią się w dodatku Nie z Tego Świata. thumb|right|240px|Pojedynek czarowników Nie ma w nim podziału na dobre i złe czarownice. To gracz decyduje o ich charakterze. Kształtować się go będzie w CAS, gdzie zostanie wprowadzona możliwość stworzenia czarownicy przy wyborze rasy Sima. Dojdzie wiele możliwości z wiedźmą o cesze "Zły". Bez względu na charakter, każda czarownica będzie miała do użytku te same zaklęcia. Wiedźma będzie mogła być zarówno kobietą jak i mężczyzną. Różdżki oraz zdolności wiedźm Wszystkie czarownice mogą używać przedmiotów, które pozwalają im skupić magię potrzebną do czarów. Przydatna do zwiększenia mocy będzie różdżka. Kupienie nagrody za punkty szczęścia życiowego Magiczne dłonie ''pozwoli Simowi rzucać zaklęcia gołymi rękoma. Bardziej zaawansowane różdżki mogą dawać Simom szansę na rzucenie większej ilości zaklęć. Jeśli chodzi o rodzaje różdżek jest ich mnóstwo. Wszystkie czarownice mają dostęp do wszystkich zaklęć, niezależnie od tego czy daliśmy im cechę zła lub dobra w Stwórz Sima. Osoba chcąca grać złą wiedźmą będzie mogła rzucać klątwy na sąsiadów lub namawiać duchy do straszenia innych przez jakiś czas. Dobre czarownice będą mogły rzucać zaklęcia miłości i szczęścia. Wiedźmy posiadać też będą możliwość wskrzeszenia umarłych jako zombie. Zaklęcia nie działają jedynie na Simów. Czarownice mogą rzucać czar na środowisko i przeróżne przedmioty. Mogą używać ich do przemieniania obiektów kolekcjonerskich, sprzątania domu, odrabiania pracy domowej czy rozpalenia ognia w kominku. Oprócz wykonywania zwykłych obowiązków w pracy, czarownice mogą zmierzyć się w pojedynku z innymi czarownicami lub spróbować swoich sił na arenie mioteł. Używanie areny mioteł daje wiedźmom możliwość pokazania swoich umiejętności, na arenie można też udoskonalić swoją umiejętność prowadzenia miotły.thumb|Lot na miotle Każda czarownica posiada miernik magii kiedy rzuca zaklęcia, ponieważ im jest niższy, tym większa szansa, że czary będą zawodziły. Niepowodzenie nie zawsze będzie miało straszne skutki, ale przy niektórych zaklęciach nie będzie to zbyt dobre. Jeśli miernik obniży się bardzo nisko, będzie można zregenerować magiczną siłę poprzez odpoczynek, używanie areny magicznych mioteł lub użycie ''Esencji Magii. The Sims Średniowiecze Zaklęcia The Sims 2 Zaklęcia dobre * Benemoodus Simae – poprawia nastrój Simowi. * Creatum Inscecto Voluoris – pojawiają się motyle/świetliki. * Exflammo – gasi pożary. * Remedis Simae – leczy Sima. * Compello Acceptas – sprawia, że Sim jest miły. * Beatificus Locus – na całej parceli na kilka sekund pojawiają się promienie Słońca, poprawiające nastrój Sima. * Appello Servartas – pojawia się niewidzialny asystent (widać tylko kostium czarownicy). * Benemodus Populus – wszyscy przebywający na danej parceli stają się przyjaciółmi. * Mactomicus – dwójka Simów staje się przyjaciółmi. * Expello Mortis – ratuje Sima przed śmiercią (urok rzucany na Mrocznego Kosiarza). Zaklęcia neutralne * Aqua Deletus – usuwa kałuże. * Cleanius Corpus – zmywa naczynia. * Folium Deletus (tylko z dodatkiem Cztery Pory Roku) – usuwa liście, które spadają z drzew jesienią. * Corpus Attleticus – Sim chudnie. * Magivestum – teleportacja. * Expello Simae – Sim znika. * Apello Cattus Amicis (tylko z dodatkiem Zwierzaki) – pojawia się kot widmo, czyli chowaniec. * Purgonejus – usuwa efekty naszych zaklęć. * Appello Simae – przychodzi sąsiad. * Tempus Interruptus – zatrzymuje czas. * Creatum Nutrimens – wyczarowuje posiłek. * Corpus Fleshicus – Sim tyje. Złe zaklęcia * Spiritus Poutria – Sim zachowuje się jak kura (przez jakieś 7s). * Malifera Attacum – Sima gonią pszczoły. * Inflammo – wywołuje pożar. * Corruptus Locus – pojawiają się karaluchy i błyskawice. Z dodatkiem Cztery Pory Roku pojawia się także zjawisko burzy. * Compello Discrepo – spada poziom aspiracji. * Heavus Ho – powoduje zatrucie pokarmowe u Sima. * Servantus Attackum – pojawia się duch sługa, który atakuje Sima, na którego rzuciliśmy zaklęcie. * Tabula Rasa – usuwa wszystkie wspomnienia Sima. * Extractum Amorus – Sim przestaje kochać osoby, które darzy tym uczuciem. * Vivificus Zombiae – wskrzesza zmarłych, ale tylko jako zombie. The Sims 3 Uroki *'Zaklęcie Łutu Szczęścia' – wywołuje szczęście u naszego sima na 24 godz. *'Urok Miłosny' – powoduje wzajemne zauroczenie w osobie, z którą dokona się interakcji. *'Urok Głodu' – podnosi poziom głodu *'Urok Higieny' – podnosi poziom higieny *'Urok Pęcherza' – podnosi poziom pęcherza *'Zaklęcie Słoneczne' – daje Simowi pozytywny nastrójnik i leczy ze wszystkich chorób Zaklęcia *'Podmuch Ognia' – podpala Sima lub miejsce, na którym się zaklęcia użyło *'Podmuch Lodu' – bardzo chłodzi Sima, a czasami może przemienić Sima w bryłę lodu, może też ugasić ogień *'Rytuał Odnowienia' – czyści i odświeża cały dom Sima. *'Rytuał Reanimacji' – wskrzesza Sima jako zombie *'Rytuał Konwersji' – zamienia jeden składnik alchemiczny w drugi Klątwy *'Klątwa Zropuszenia' – zamienia ofiarę w ropuchę (zamienia głowę sima w żabią) *'Klątwa Nawiedzenia' – Sima nawiedza losowo wygenerowany duch zmarłego Sima *'Klątwa Głodu' – powoduje duży spadek poziomu głodu *'Klątwa Higieny' – powoduje duży spadek poziomu higieny *'Klątwa Pęcherza' – powoduje duży spadek poziomu pęcherza *'Klątwa Choroby' – nasz Sim zaczyna kasłać i spada mu higiena Ciekawostki *Gdy zmienimy wiedźmę w Simorośl, będzie ona miała brązowe włosy. *Posiadanie w rodzinie kota albo mniejszego zwierzęcia w wyposażeniu może wspomóc zaklęcia rzucane przez czarownika. *Wiedźma mająca cechę Zły może przyzwać zatrute jabłko. Sim, który je zje, zemdleje na chwilę, jednak nic mu się nie stanie. *Wiedźma ma ukrytą umiejętność Rzucanie Zaklęć. *Czarodzieje mogą latać na miotłach (do kupienia w trybie kupowania) lub ćwiczyć latanie na Arenie Mioteł. *Każdy czarodziej ma klasyczną różdżkę w wyposażeniu, jednak można kupić lepsze w trybie kupowania. *Czarodzieje mogą urządzić pojedynek czarodziejów. *Czarodzieje dostają specjalny rabat w komisie z eliksirami. *Czarodziej w The Sims 3 mogą kupić nagrodę szczęścia życiowego "Magiczne dłonie", wtedy do czarów sim-czarodziej nie będzie potrzebował różdżki, a czary zawsze będą mu się udawały. Galeria Pojedynek_czarodziejów_w_dodatku_Nie_z_tego_świata..jpg 551204 467964193223268 373600560 n.jpg Dotka1.jpg Dotka2.jpg 141px-Ts3sn-render1.png 010101.jpg 3 (2).jpg Zaklęcie.jpg|Efekt zaklęcia Uropuchowienia Witch2.jpg wypijmyeliksir.jpg|Czarodziejka pijąca eliksir en:Witch fr:Sorcier(ère) Kategoria:Magia Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 2 Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 3